


Rewrite the Stars

by FelineBlue



Series: 2018 Warm Ups [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt, Greatest Showman AU, Keith as Philip Carlyle, Lance as Anne Wheeler, M/M, Sad, The Greatest Showman on Earth AU, acrobat lance, like hardcore angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: The Rewrite the Stars movie scene rewritten and made a hundred times worse since it is mostly all angst BUT...as Klance.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO, so yes. This is how I pictured the scene if it were Keith and Lance however, if you read this, you will for sure see that I have not including the incredible, flying around on a rope and loving smiles as the actual movie but a more... realistic almost break up scene? If that makes sense.
> 
> You will notice that yes, the lyrics to the song are in here which is what I wanted to originally keep because I love the song and it just suits them so well in this AU and in general in my opinion.
> 
> But there are no like... acrobatic anything so I am sorry if you are here to read that. I would love to write a circus AU at some point but I need more research on... how they move and technical terms.
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY <3

“Lance! Lance, where are you!”

Keith called out for him, running out from the theatre to frantically scan the streets for the tall, young acrobat. He couldn't see the swathes of navy blue and emerald green that Lance was wrapped in which left his heart in two.

Where would he have gone?

Oh.

Y E S.

Keith ran as fast as he could, the winding alleyways and the barren sidewalks leading him back to the circus. The building stood tall, looming over him as if trying to tell him to stay away but Keith needed to see if his Lance was alright.

“Lance!”

He stepped over props and searched the dressing rooms before trying the auditorium. A single spotlight lit up the ring, its golden glow throwing the seats surrounding it in shadows as Keith watched Lance walk out from the darkness. The boy had changed back into more comfortable attire and had already seemed to have chalked up his hands before moving his way over to where the ropes and ribbons were controlled during shows.   
“Lance, will you please listen to me?”

Keith stepped into the ring and approached the boy as Lance continued to untie a series of knots before a sandbag fell down at both their feet.

“We have nothing to discuss, Keith. I'm nothing but the help remember?”

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his mind blanked out into a sea of red. His blood was boiling at the mere word that had Lance's blue eyes turn downwards so Keith wouldn't be able to see the hurt that was nestled there.

“You will never be nothing to me.”

Keith took another step forward and laid his hand over Lance's, his knuckles were turning white as the taller boy continued to grip the braided rope. 

“We were destined to be together, you know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide.”

He kept searching the other boy's face but Lance was being as stubborn as ever. Keith swallowed down the hard lump in his throat as Lance slid his body around him.

“You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you? We can't even go anywhere together without getting looks. I know you're wondering why because we are able to be just you and I within these walls but Keith, we can't even go outside together without being stared at.”

Lance stood in front of the rope and looked up, Keith tried his best to keep his hopes high but he knew that his little star was hurting on the inside. It was tearing him apart but he knew that Lance would see what he does one day.

It was possible for them to be together.

They had to be.

“I know you want me, Lance. So don't keep saying that. You claim its not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away but you're here in my heart so who could stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?”

Keith watched as Lance turned back to him, a soft expression melting his hard features before it was replaced with a much sadder look. From here, Keith could see a slight sheen on his tanned cheeks that ran down them in streaks.

Was his Lance crying?

Keith couldn't bare it.

He closed the distance between them, Keith bringing himself as close as he thought Lance would allow him. From here, where their chests touched slightly and their breathes mingled, he could see those beautiful blue eyes glassy with tears.

“What if we could rewrite the stars? Say, that you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart, you'd be the one I was meant to find.”

Keith reached up to cup Lance's cheek, their foreheads now touching one another's as Keith continued to softly speak. He needed Lance to know how he felt, needed him to know how desperately in love he was with this infuriating man.

“It's up to you and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars, maybe the world could be ours tonight.”

He could feel rather than see Lance exhale as the boy took a shaky breath in. The two of them were trembling, Keith could picture the tension in the air as if it were a physical thing one could see. The emotionally charged circle surrounding them gave him all the confirmation he needed to know, but of course; Lance was still pulling away.

“No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine?”

Keith looked up at him, his thumb swiping through the new tears that seemed to flow over the red rims of his eyes. Lance's lips were trembling as he tried to say his piece but Keith really didn't want to hear it. 

“Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find.”

Lance whispered out, his voice cracking as Keith tried his best to stay grounded. He felt as if the ground was about to open up and take him down into the unknown as his heart continued to pound out a frantic rhythm. He could feel Lance's wrapped hands slide up his waist before settling back onto his hips. His fingers every now and then pressing into his sides as if trying to convince himself that Keith was still there.

“When everyone tells us what we can be, how could we rewrite the stars... How could the world be ours tonight.”

Keith slid his body even closer to Lance, pressing his hips to his and leaning up just a little bit so their noses bumped against one another. His other hand reached up to smooth his acrobat's bangs away from his forehead as his thumb continued to caress Lance's cheekbone.

“All I want is to fly with you, or even fall with you. It doesn't matter to me. So long as we are together and have each other. So just give me all of you.”

Keith leaned up to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Lance's trembling lips before taking his face with both hands this time. Neither of them spoke for a moment as the two soaked each other in. Their bodies pressed tightly together and their hearts open to one another. Keith could still hear soft laboured breathing as Lance tried his best to calm his mind but he still couldn't let go of it all.

“You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide.”

Keith almost didn't hear him but he was so glad he did. 

“But I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands are... tied.”

Keith knew those words weren't correct at all, no they were not. Lance was wrong, people were wrong and everything about that was wrong but Lance was still pulling away from him. His hands were left empty as he watched the star of his night's sky run away to hide yet again from him. 

Keith couldn't breathe.

His heart felt as if it had shattered into a million little pieces.

The ground finally gave way as he dropped onto his knees to stare once more at his empty hands.

How could he rewrite the stars to have Lance with him here once more again?


End file.
